Mutants
by Wisdom owl
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and the Stolls were kidnapped by The School. The mad scientists (White Coats) did on them crazy experiments and they met Max and her Flock. Did they escape from The School with the Flock and would find a good friendship, or they'll betrayed and find enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! THAT'S MY FIRST FANFIC IN THIS SITE, SO DON'T KILL ME IF THAT WON'T WORK...WELL ENJOY**

chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

That was 1:00 am, I walked in an empty street in Manhatten. Usually, there always people in every street in Manhatten, but not now. This street was creepy and scary, but I'd kept walking. I checked if Ripdite in my pocket. check. Ripdite is my sword, and it can turn turn to a pan. I'm a demigod, half human and half greek god. I have dangerous life, full of monsters and enemys. But right now, I was just listening to music, like all the 17 years old teenage boy would do.

While I walked, I heard a growl, like wolf growl. Weird, there's no wolfs near here. I walked fast in the street and then heard something near him. Fast, I took Ripdite from my pocket and turned around. This was just a cat. I just sighed and put his pan back to the pocket. The growl was closer and closer and the cat hissed and ran.

"excuse me?" a voice said. I turned to see a tanned girl, about my age, with curled bloned hair with light pink strips. She have brown green eyes, and she looked exactly like supermodel. I checked if I drooling, and fortunatly, I wasn't. she giggled. "Do you know where is the 'Empire State Building'? I lost" she said. "Umm... I can show you in a map" I mumbled. Stupid me, I know Manhatten really good. I don't need a map and I can't use a map with my stupid dyslexia and my ADHD. Oh well, just this time.

"anyway, my name is Percy".

"I'm Rita"

Rita giggled again, "the map is in my car, follow me" and she walked toward the dark. I kept stare at her and followed her, not knowing what to expect. When I reached her I saw her standing near black van.

I looked at her confused. Supermodels like her usually have limo or something but black van, never heard about that. I stopped. I can't trust her.

Rita looked at me and smiled "come in" and than she got into the car. I didn't knew what to do so I followed her. When I sat she giggled and the giggle turned to a growl. The growl that i heard earlier! I'm so stupid! Wait... I looked at Rita, but she wasn't anymore a hot supermodel girl, she is a werewolf girl. Creepy.

"you are going with me, demigod" she growled. Wait? how she know about us? Did she a monster?

"what are you?" I asked her and uncapped Ripdite. Rita grinned and before she knocked me out she said "I'm an eraser. A mutant".

**Annabeth POV**

We searched everywhere but still Percy was gone! He so...seaweed brain. He just told us that we was going to somewhere and unfortunately, we believed him. So now we are searching him all the night and we started to be little tired.

I was a little worried about him. We were best friends and that we saved the world from Kronos together but still, no, nevermind. I shook my head.

"Are you thinking about Percy?" Thaia smirked.

I ignored her and kept walking to a random direction. Unfortunately, there was Nico and the Stolls.

"Did Annabeth worried about her boyfriend?" Nico chuckled wuth the Stolls

"he's not my boyfriend!"

"whatever Annie"

"don't call me Annie!"

I glared at him and he shuddered. Good, he learned his lesson.

The Stolls chuckled and whispered something to each other. Oh no, that's not going to be good. "Annabeth and Percy sitting under a tree..."

"One more word Stolls and your'e two are dead"

"they are..."

"ok, don't said that I didn't warned you" I shoted, I couldn't be quite anymore "and stop singing that ridiculous song, because you two better to run or your'e going to die slowly slowly and painfully and I'll make you sorry for your last short and painful life, and believe me, SHUT UP!"

They gulped and joined Nico, far away from me.

I sighed. The boys in this world...I heard a growl and a shout and looked at my friends. They heard that too.

"what the hades.." Nico started but interrupted by a black van that stopped next to us. The doors opened and hairy hands took us into the car. I heard shouts in the car and immediatly reconized as Percy's shouts. I looked at our kidnappers and I gasped. They were like werewolf, and I never heard about a monster like them. I immediatly took my knife but it wasn't there. They took our weapons. Oh, great, just my luck.

"who are you and where are you taking us?" Conor asked. His first mistake.

"I'm an eraser, a mutant" he grinned at us "and your'e going to California, Death Valley, The School".

**I HOPE THAT THE FANFIC IS OKAY, SO R&R PLS...IF THERE MISTAKES TELL ME AND I'LL FIX THEM...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi**** everybody! Sorry for the long update, but i had school and exams and I couldn't update for long time...well, enjoy! (this is after the titan war, but Percy and Annabeth still aren't a couple...still..)**

**chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

I waked up jumping from weird noises, hitting something hard like concrete. I rubbed my head, groaning and than looked up. I frowned when I saw that I'm sitting in a large dog cage. Dog cage? Where I am? I thought, but it turned up that I thought loud.

"You are in California, Seaweed Brain..." a voice mumbled.

The voice was very familiar...I looked at the direction that this voice came, and I saw pair of grey eyes.

"Annabeth?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes?" she looked at me.

Annabeth is my best friend since we were 12 years old. She always in my side and we fought together against the titans. Sometimes she did...unexpected things like (*cough**cough*SPOILERS*cough**cough*) when she kissed me under Mount St. Helen and more...When she near me I feel that I'm protected and other feeling. We always saved each other from monsters, and since she is daughter of Athena, she always has a plan.

Apparently I just looked at her when I thought about that, because she started to move awkwardly and glared at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" she kept glaring at me.

I remembered that we were in the dog cages, and I looked at her.

"Why are you here?"

"Because we were searching your sorry butt and now look were are we" another voice said.

I looked around and saw near Annabeth's cage another one. And there was...

"Thalia!" , Thalia smirked when she saw my face. Thalia is a hunter, and she can't grow or die, just when she break the oath of Artemis like being in love with boys, or die in a battle.

"Hi Kelp Head. I see that you waked up. You know that you drool when you sleep?" Thalia laughed while Annabeth tried not to laugh but failed.

I heard snickers coming from my left and I almost jumped, **again**. I looked at the extra large cage, and I saw the Stoll brothers snickering at me. When they saw my face they laughed so much that they fell on each other. Stolls are two brothers that looked like they are twins, but that's not right. Travis is older than Conor, and they are sons of Hermes. They are sneaky, and they can steal everything.

While Travis is laughing, Conor looked everywhere "where's Nico?"

"I'm here" a voice said from the left. I looked at Nico, perhaps I looked really funny, because he grinned, and all my friends started to laugh. I kept mumbling under my breathe until the door opened and a man with white coat, like a scientist, entered to the room.

"I see that all of you waked up" the man grinned at us, "I'm Jeb Batchelder, a scientist in the School, the place you are in right now"

"Umm...nice to know, but why are we in... Dog cages? What are you? Barbaric?" Annabeth glared at him.

The scientist, Jeb just smiled at her. "Object 133. I heard that your name is Annabeth Chase...daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom" he smiled as he looked at our faces. He continued before anyone from us was about to argue, "We know about the demigods and that Greek gods are exist", Jeb turned to Annabeth "and you, object 133, are coming with me".

**Annabeth's POV**

Did this man just called me an **object? **And **how** he knew about the Greek gods?! Just from seeing his face I knew that this man, Jeb is really dangerous. When he turned to me, saying that I'm coming with him, the first though that came to me said **RUN!** Well, I would glad to run from this crazy place, but:

1) WHERE? We are in the middle of California!

2) I can't leave my friends in this crazy place.

3) This place is totally big and complicated, like a labyrinth! (Even if we were in Daedalus's labyrinth, it doesn't help)

4) This place is full of werewolf guardians, or "Erasers" like how theyr'e called (Which is little funny, but again, they are half wolfs that would like to kill me in nasty ways).

5) I can't fight all my way out, because they took my dagger (and if I had, it would be not useful, because the Erasers are 100 percent human...no, 50 percent human...oh,you know what I mean) and they took also my bag, and Daedalus's computer was there. Somehow they didn't take my Yankee's cap, but right now I can't use it.

While I though about all of this, Jeb had a chance to call to 5 Erasers, and one of them grabbed me from the cage. His first mistake. I punched him on his stomach, and he doubled up from pain and released his grip, and I jumped on the floor. Eraser 2 came right to me and tried to grab me, but I slipped on the floor, kicking his legs. Eraser 2 lost his balance, and fell on the floor, unconscious. 2 fell, 3 left. Erasers 3 and 4 ran to me from the left and right and I just jumped and they collided with each other and fell. My friends cheered me up. The last Eraser looked at me, his eyes are full of hatred, but before he could do something Jeb stopped him.

Jeb turned to me, "good, good, you are really good fighter, but save your energy for the experiment".

Experiment? What he talking about? While I was distracted the Eraser knocked me out, and black spots danced in my vision. The Eraser grabbed me, smiling with victory. Jeb exit the room, and the Eraser followed him, still grabbing me.

"Take her to room 24" he said to the Eraser and went to the opposite direction.

The Eraser snickered at me, "I hope you would have fun" and threw me like a toy to a white room.

I covered my face from the blinding room, and looked around me to examine the room. Like I said, the room is white, and it has a big desk with instruments of physicians and other tools that not known that they are lawful. They were covered with...I gulped, they were covered with blood. I immediately turned to the exit, but a fat and short woman with a white coat like Jeb's one, blocked the exit.

"Oh, no, object 133, you're not going anywhere" she grinned and dragged me toward the bed. I tried to release her grip, but she had a strong grip and the fight with the Erasers took all my energy. She tied me to the bed and grabbed one of the "lawful" tools. I didn't saw what she exactly took, because I was focused on her.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt" she said, still holding the dangerous tool, "if you wouldn't be in consciousness" she laughed evilly. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was that I screamed from a sharp pain.

***shiver*, well that's the end of the chapter 2. I could write more, but because I didn't update long time, and every second is important, so I ended the chapter...**

**The next update would be in this week, and maybe tomorrow, and please review, PM, favorite, follow, and everything...**


End file.
